The Four Alice's
by Ichigo-Mak-100
Summary: Warning! Gore, Violence, ect: Sums it up itself.


To all my friends who will most likely kick my ass…or not and find this extremely dark, yet cool. Enjoy!

The woman smiled holding the dark book with a skull on it. Her smile was wicked while one bang hanged over her eyes making it hard to see as her messy hair danced in the firelight.

"Come children and I will tell you about the four Alice's…"

"But wasn't there one?" asked a boy with a smirk spread across his face. He was short compared to the girl and was holding a little accordion. She smiled.

"Oh you know the story as well as I do. There's _four_."

Opening her book she smiled as a girl in red with black curly hair came up behind her and began to sing.

"_The first Alice was wrathful woman of the Spade_

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand_

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way_

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland_"

The girl seethed a sword smiling a crazy smile as she sang on.

"_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line_

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin _

_If it were not for the murderous wake behind_

_No one would have suspected that she had ever been_"

She showed her face showing green dark eye. Yes. _Eye_. Only one eye remained in her socket while her face was cut up and dirtied. Her red silken dress had sticks and leafs in them and it was torn and stained with blood as was her sword. She smiled crazily as the boy from earlier began to sing.

"_The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond_

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words_

_He snag his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland_

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed__"_

He smiled as his accordion played its small tune.

"_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose_

_Was shot by a madman, who silenced him to death_

_Single rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed_

_With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath_"

Soon the boy's face also showed and a blood stain and whole was in his head. His body was covered in blue and only blue though his hair was dark brown and his eyes were brown his blue tresses remained. His hands danced over the accordion with a small blue flower clinging to his hand.

The girl reading the story smiled as she sang.

"_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of Club_

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the World of Wonderland_

_She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call_

_A peculiar country answering to each command_"

A smirk spread across her face.

"_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen_

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death_

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream_

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime_"

Soon the light showered her too as her brown hair uncovered one eye that showed her hazel origin. It was blank and instead of white around it, it was black and her clothes were half green with lace and the other was a red formal dress. Her throat was slit and stitched still bleeding it's gory mess and on top of her head was the bloodied crown with green jewels.

Soon two children came behind her leaning over each shoulder reading and singing.

"_And as this passed, two children walked in the woods_

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part_

_They found an invitation to the queen_

_It was the Ace of Hearts!_"

They sang in sync the melodies beautiful yet there smiles disturbing.

"_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity_

_Both were lost, and could not find the boat where they began_

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly_

_A brother and a sister running wild in Wonderland_

_A stubborn elder sister_

_A witty younger brother_

_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland_"

Soon all their eyes shot open in shock after hearing those words. The twins were shone and there tresses of black was seen as they held hands across the girls chest. Though there hair was dark there clothes were yellow and matched like them. Both of their bodies bloodied and battered from both there panics of beating each other to death so they could remain together. Soon everyone calmed as the girl slammed the book shut as they all finished.

"_They were never woken from their terrifying dream_

_Forever the would wander in this twisted fairytale_"

The accordion echoed into the night as the four Alice's departed into the woods forever living there nightmarish dreams...

* * *

><p>Songs on my DeviantArt Gallery<p> 


End file.
